


Tale as old as Time

by zenonaa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami and Sonia talk about music. Souda is there too, but that's not important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale as old as Time

Sonia hummed in time with the swish of her fingers.

“What do you think she’s listening to?” Kazuichi asked from another table, his question directed toward everyone sitting around him rather than at whom his eyes were focused on.

Chiaki opened her eyes and yawned, soon remembering that she was eating breakfast inside of Hotel Mirai. Yawning again, she picked up her spoon and ate some cheerios.

Cheerios. Cheerio.

The name widened her smile and she blinked away the tired which glazed her eyes.

Hajime shrugged. “Who knows?” He sipped from his glass of orange juice, casting a disinterested gaze toward the object of Kazuichi’s rapt attention. “Maybe it’s music from her kingdom.”

“I bet it’s something with violins,” said Kazuichi with bright eyes. He pressed one row of knuckles to his chin and his eyes seemed to shine even more, reminding Chiaki of the fairies that dwelled in the fairy fountains of Hyrule. “And pianos... something like that. Yeah? Classical music.”

Chiaki chewed.

“Ibuki is still hitting herself with confusion over losing Monomi-chan’s challenge,” said Ibuki, hitting herself on the forehead.

Byakuya folded his arms over his chest and said, “Oi, Mioda, don’t do that.”

“So authoritative! Ibuki is ready to burst out in song at Byakuya-chan’s authoritativeness!” She thrust out her tongue and winked at him. “Bya, Bya, Bya kuya-chan over here-chan, with his sausage fingers that linger and fist when kissed! Yow!”

Silence rang out in a solo.

“... Yes, well, that’s quite enough of that,” Byakuya said, pushing her plate of toast toward her. “Eat. You need to learn to concentrate that energy of yours and put it to good use. If you knew how to do that, you might have come out on top earlier rather than lose because of distractions and unnecessities. Sacrifices need to be made no matter how painful or tiring they may be.”

He looked down.

Chiaki, lifting her spoon, hesitated, and she had the feeling that he wasn’t just talking about a quiz show where the prize was a music player.

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his head and said, “Damn, chill, dude.”

Byakuya glared.

Ibuki saluted. “Ibuki has drafted your message, Byakuya-chan, and will publish it when relevant and queue it up-up as many times as necessary. Ibuki has evolved into Ibuki-i-” to pronounce the third i, she gave it its own syllable, “- and Ibuki-i will supreme it next time.”

“S’no point trying. Sonia-san won because she’s a princess,” explained Kazuichi, flicking his wrist one way.

Everyone waited for an elaboration.

Kazuichi turned back to Sonia, propping his chin in the palm of his hand. He fluttered his eyelashes. “You think she listens to flute music?”

“Why don’t you just ask her?” asked Hajime, dragging his fingers down his face.

“Isn’t there protocol for that? I don’t want to get tazered.”

“I’ll go,” said Chiaki, jolting to her feet, and she padded over to Sonia’s table. She heard Kazuichi splutter somewhere behind her and he stopped when she stopped, holding his breath.

“Ah, Nanami-san,” greeted Sonia in a warm tone, glancing up. Her hands cupped around the earpieces of her headphones and she plucked them off her ears to rest around her neck.

Music crackled from the speakers.

“Hey, Sonia-san, I was wondering what sort of music you were listening to,” said Chiaki, feet pointed inward.

Sonia shot a pleasant grin at her. “Monomi kindly uploaded a playlist of my choosing to this device. Would you care to listen with me?”

She patted an adjacent chair and Chiaki accepted her offer, sitting down.

Flipping one of the earpieces so it faced outward, Sonia put the headphones back on and leaned her head sideways toward Chiaki.

Chiaki rested her ear against the exposed speaker in the earpiece.

Drums rumbled. A guitar riff rasped. No flute though.

“It’s by a band called Rammstein,” said Sonia, swishing her fingers to the music like before. “Even as a young girl, when I had yet to learn German, I thoroughly enjoyed this piece. It’s timeless.”

“Hm,” went Chiaki.

“What sort of music do you listen to?”

Chiaki furrowed her brow, thinking, and said, “I like... game music.”

“Game music? Such as the instrumentals that play in your game devices? What genre would they fit into?”

“That’s tricky to say,” said Chiaki. “Boss battle music gets me pumped up while the ending music... often lulls me to sleep.”

“That’s fascinating,” said Sonia. “Could you perhaps show me?”

“Sure,” Chiaki replied, reaching into her backpack.

At the other table, Kazuichi’s eyes bulged as they attempted to leave his skull and bounce over to the girls.

“What are they doing now?” he asked in a hiss, craning his neck.

Ibuki held her hand to her forehead and squinted. “They’re nearing first base.”

Beeps sounded.

“Is that Super Mario Bros?” asked Hajime, twitching his finger to the tune.

The two girls laughed, sitting close. Sonia rested her cheek onto Chiaki’s shoulder and continued watching.

Kazuichi let out a wail and tugged his beanie over his eyes. His wail dissolved into a series of whines.

Byakuya tasted his coffee and smirked. “What was it you said before? ‘Damn, chill, dude’?”

“... Shut up, Togami,” mumbled Kazuichi.


End file.
